User blog:FrostiesPrincess/Barbie Movies Plot
'Barbie in The Nutcracker' In the first Barbie movie, Barbie started as Clara. At Christmas night, she get a nutcracker doll from her aunt. In her dream, Nutcracker suddenly alive and fighting with Mouse King, and Clara is decline. Clara and Nutcracker must find Sugarplum Princess, because she is the only person who can stop the Mouse King from taking over his world. 'Barbie as Rapunzel' Since childhood, Rapunzel locked in a tower with Gothel, an evil wizard. She wants to free and see the outside world, but Gothel not allow her. Once time, she find a magical paintbrush she was able to make paintings without any paint. With the paintbrush, she can go out from the tower for temporarily. 'Barbie of Swan Lake' Odette is a girl who live in a village. Once upon a time, she followed an unicorn in the enchanted forest. She take a magic crystal. The Fairy Queen tells Odette that she is the only person who can defeat Rothbart, an evil wizard, who wants to rule the forest. 'Barbie as The Princess and The Pauper' Because gold mines in the kingdom stolen, Princess Anneliese must marry King Dominick to save their kingdom. But she's didn't want. She wants to be free. Erika, a poor girl who works in Madam Carp's Dress Emporium, wants to be free too. Once day, they are meet in the street. And they are look amazingly alike. 'Barbie Fairytopia' Elina is a flower fairy who doesn't have wings. It makes her to insult with other fairies. Once upon a time, Laverna, an evil fairy, poisoned Fairytopia. Every flower in Fairytopia is looking sick and the fairy can't fly again.One by one of The Fairy Guardian, kidnapped by her. Elina must to find a help to save Fairytopia. 'Barbie and The Magic of Pegasus' Because angry with her parents, Princess Annika leave from the castle without permission, to join the festival. But, in the festival, Wenlock, an evil wizard, came and he wants to marry Annika. Annika refuse, and Wenlock bewitch her parents and her people to be an ice. She must find a way to save her parents and her people. 'Barbie Fairytopia Mermaidia' Prince Nalu, a merman prince, was kidnapped by Fungus. He was forced to tells whereabouts of a special berry. The special berry makes the person who eat it, to be a powerful. Elina must go to Mermaidia and save him. With Nori, a mermaid, she must find a way to protect the berry from Laverna. 'The Barbie Diaries' Barbie is a teenager girl who have many dreams. But Raquelle and her friends always prevented her to achieve all her dreams. Once day Barbie get a charm bracelet and a diary from a mysterious woman. After she's writting on the diary, her dreams can come true! 'Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses' Princess Genevieve and her 11 sisters, really love dancing. But, their father ask Rowena, her cousin, to teaching manners for them. Rowena forbid them to dancing. One night, Genevieve find a magical world in a flower stone in their bedroom. In the magical world, they can dance again. But, in the kingdom, Rowena poisoned their father! They are must to save their father and their kingdom. 'Barbie Fairytopia Magic of The Rainbow' Azura ask Elina to learn the annual Flight of Spring and create the first rainbow of the season. With another fairy, she travel to Fairy School. But, the evil Laverna, tries to stop the flight, threatening to plunge Fairytopia into ten years of bitter winter. Can they are defeat Laverna and make the first rainbow? 'Barbie as The Island Princess' Ten years ago, Ro stranded on the uninhabited island. Once day, Prince Antonio came to the island and Ro joined him to Appolonia's kingdom. Queen Ariana, the evil queen, wants to rule the kingdom. Princess Luciana, her daughter, must marry Prince Antonio. Can Ro mess up The Queen's plan and know who's her family? 'Barbie Mariposa and Her Butterfly Fairy Friends' Mariposa is a butterfly fairy who loves to reading. She's different with other butterfly fairy, mostly of them like to join the party. Henna, the asisstant of Queen Marabella, the queen of Flutterfield, poisoned her with Illios. Prince Carlos ask Mariposa to find the white flower, a bidder of Illios. Can she find the bidder? 'Barbie and The Diamond Castle' Liana and Alexa is a two girls who make a friendship. Once upon a time, they're get a mirror and meet Melody, the girl inside the mirror. Melody tells them that Lydia, the evil Muse, tries to rule The Diamond Castle. To save their new friend, they're embark on a dangerous journey to the hidden Diamond Castle, that will put their friendship to the test. 'Barbie in A Christmas Carol' The famous singer, Eden Starling, really hates with Christmas. She forbid her employees to celebrate Christmas. At Christmas night, the three spirit of Christmas (past, present, and future) meet Eden and convince Eden to change her life, each by showing her past, her present, and her future. 'Barbie Present Thumbelina' Thumbelina is a tiny girl who lives in Twilerbees, the places hidden among the wildforest. Once day, she's shocked after hear Twilerbees will be destroyed to build a factory. Thumbelina meets Makena, the daughter of the factory's owner. She ask Makena to tells her parents for canceled the construction plans that threaten to destroy the land of the Twillerbees. 'Barbie and The Three Musketeers' Corinne is a country girl who wants to be a first female musketeer. She travel to Paris, and she meet the three girls who wants to be a musketeers too. Meanwhile, Phillipe, the evil prince's cousin, wants to be a king and rule Paris. Corinne and her friends'' work together as a team to foil a plot and save the prince. 'Barbie in A Mermaid Tale' Merliah is a surfer girl in Malibu. Once day, while she's surfing, her hair is transform into pink. And she can breathe in underwater. The dolphin named Zuma tells her that she's mermaid, and her mother is a queen of Oceana, but Eris, the evil mermaid, had taken her throne. With the new friends, Merliah must find three objects to save Oceana from Eris. 'Barbie A Fashion Fairytale' Barbie is fired with the movie producers, and Ken, her boyfriend, break up with her. Barbie go to Millicent's fashion house in France. But, the fashion house is insolvent, because all of the fashion design, stolen by Jacquilne, Millicent's rival. They are make the fashion show to save Millicent's fashion house. 'Barbie A Fairy Secret' Ken is kidnapped with Princess Graciella, the fairy princess of Gloss Angeles. She wants to marry Ken, because she's drink a love poison. It's Crystal's plan, because she's love with Zane, Graciella's boyfriend. Barbie and her friends go to Gloss Angeles to save Ken. 'Barbie Princess Charm School' Blair Willows is an ordinary girl. She win a lottery to attend a school for princess, Princess Charm School. Blair meets new friends and study how to be a princess. But, in that school, Blair finds her true identity, she is a real Princess of Gardania! 'Barbie A Perfect Christmas' Barbie and her sisters going to New York, to celebrate Christmas day. But, the flight was canceled because snow, and they arrived to Minnesota. With their magical experience, they are learn, being together is what makes a perfect christmas. 'Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2' Merliah joined surfer competition in Australia with her rival, Kylie. Meanwhile, in Oceana, with Kylie's help, Eris is back and messing the ceremony. Merliah must stops Eris from getting on the throne, and she gets the power of make Merilia, but she's can't transform into human again. What should she do? 'Barbie The Princess and The Popstar' Princess Tori really bored with her royal life. She's dreaming to be a popstar like her favorite popstar, Keira. And Keira really tired with her life too, and she's dreaming to be a princess like Princess Tori. Once day, they're meet and they're look like each other. They're making a plan: swap their life! 'Barbie in The Pink Shoes' Kristyn, a ballet student, find the magical pink shoes, and she's transform into Giselle and Odette in ballet world. With Hailey, her best friend, she must defeat Snow Queen, the ruler of ballet world. And Kristyn learn, when you dance from your heart, your dreams can come true. 'Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess''' Mariposa going to Shimmervale for make a peace with crystal fairies. She meets Catania, the princess of Shimmervale, and they become friends. Meanwhile Gwyllion, the evil fairy, plan to destroy Shimmervale. They're must to be defeated her, and can't butterfly fairies and crystal fairies peace? Category:Blog posts